


Cloudberry

by pryanichek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryanichek/pseuds/pryanichek
Summary: Jeongin lies down on the side and hugs the elder, nuzzling into him. Chan feels the warmth of his body and takes the guy's hand in his own, stroking his palm with the thumb. At such moments, Jeongin always seems to him like a small fluffy animal which looks for for tenderness and attention. Chan puts his other hand on boy’s shoulder and hugs him tighter, kissing the top of his head. Iyenie is still such a child…
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cloudberry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cloudberry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650710) by китёнок_0311. 



Jeongin lies on the grass and attentively watches the clouds floating in the sky. Bang Chan is napping beside him basking in the July sun. Guys often come to the park during the summer to relax in nature and be together.

In general, here is the place where they met two years ago — then Jeongin was sitting under a tree with a book, completely immersed in reading. Chan was walking nearby that day, and a pretty boy caught his attention. Sitting next to him, Chan find out that his name was Jeongin, that he was several years younger and still in school. The elder one studied at the university. The weather was conducive to conversation and good mood, and the guys chatted. Since then, they have become inseparable and saw each other almost every day — sometimes they learned something together, and sometimes they lay on a patch of grass and stared at the sky.

Then autumn came, followed by winter... It was impossible to lie on the cold ground, but friends continued to come here just to sit on a bench, drinking coffee or to walk in the park? which became some kind of special place for them, like a third silent comrade, who managed to listen to many of their secrets and stories but never tell them to anyone.

And last summer, when a year has passed since they met, Chan and Jeongin's friendship (or Iyenie, as the elder boy liked to call him) grew into something more. One fine day they were going to lie down as usual in their favorite park, but suddenly it started raining and they had to hide under a tree. It didn't help much — skinny Jongin got wet and began to freeze. Chan hurried to throw open his oversized denim jacket and hug him to keep warm. Iyenie was lonely huddled up to him and was shaking from the cold and the general awkwardness of the situation. He liked Chan for a long time, but Jeongin did not even allow the thought that the elder one might have warmer and stronger feelings for him than friendly ones. A handsome adult blond guy with a bunch of interests and friends at the university and a shy schoolboy who spends most of his free time with his nose in books? Jeongin didn’t dare to think about it, but he didn’t even know his feelings were mutual. It was then that Bang Chan seized the moment and gave Jeongin the first kiss in his life…

And then there were many more sunny days spent in the park chatting about nothing and everything at once and looking at the clouds. The elder boy kept asking what one of them looked like, and Jeongin answered. Sometimes Iyenie asked him. And they didn’t get tired of this game. Chan liked the boy’s associations and rich imagination, he was touched by the way his naive Iyeni who hadn’t really known life yet was building innocent images in his head…

Now they have already been together for a year. And that first one, that the second — both would not want to see someone else next to them. They still come here to lie on the grass and discuss the clouds floating peacefully in the sky. Jeongin's imagination has played out more than ever today, as he enthusiastically and emotionally describes the white castles and ships in the air that stand out so clearly against the clear blue background. Chan lies close to him and slightly smiling slumbers, lulled by the mumbling of the younger. Sometimes Jeongin raises his hand and moves his finger over himself, outlining the contours of the figures that he imagines, and then lowers it back. And every time his fingers touch Chan's ones. He reaches out with his little finger to his, grabs and squeezes slightly. Jeongin loves it madly when Bang Chan does it because it makes the younger one feel protected and cared for.

After a while, it becomes unusually quiet, Jeongin pauses. The elder opens his eyes, getting rid of the nap, turns his head to the side and looks at his boy with affection. Thin regular facial features, straight hair of a light pink shade that is so pale that it almost turns into platinum, fluffy eyelashes. The younger one looks upward bewitched. He is silent and keeps a close eye on the clouds. His eyes are full of childish delight, and the most touching smile in the world is frozen on his lips, and he doesn't even notice how Chan admires him.

“Iyenie,” he says finally.

Jeongin shudders, blinks and turns his face to him.

“What?” asks the younger boy.

“Talk again. I love your voice. He calms me down”

“I don't know what else to say,'' Jeongin smiles shyly.

“Imagine riding on a cloud,” Bang Chan asks. “Is it dry or wet? Soft or hard? Will you let someone else ride with you?”

Iyenie rises on his bent elbows, and his gaze goes up to the sky again. A light breeze is blowing, and the elder watches with pleasure as strands of Jeongin's pink hair sway slightly in the air.

“Well…” the younger begins to fantasize. “If I wanted to ride on a cloud, I would probably choose a big, soft and dry one. Although logically it should be wet, right? But still, let it be dry and soft like cotton wool. And I would take you for a ride, what a question? It's just a pity that this is impossible, they cannot even be touched. I love clouds…”

“Why do you love them so much?” Bang Chan smiles. “It was you two years ago who first thought of lying here and looking at them.”

“They look like cute sheep. And like you.”

“Me?! Why?”

“You're white too. And you are very, very soft.”

Jeongin lies down on the side and hugs the elder, nuzzling into him. Chan feels the warmth of his body and takes the guy's hand in his own, stroking his palm with the thumb. At such moments, Jeongin always seems to him like a small fluffy animal which looks for for tenderness and attention. Chan puts his other hand on boy’s shoulder and hugs him tighter, kissing the top of his head. Iyenie is still such a child…

“And you also protect like a cloud,” the younger says quietly, raising his eyes to Chan.

“What can clouds protect from?” he grins and gently rubs his nose against Jeongin’s one. “They are not dense, it's just an air.”

“From the heat. They are huge and fluffy. And when the cloud covers the sun, the heat subsides,” explains his boyfriend. “I feel the same with you. You seem to fence off the bad, I feel myself under a blanket. Even your hair looks like a cloud and they are the same color.”

Finally, the blond rolls over and, propping himself up on one elbow, bends over and gives Iyenie a kiss. Lightweight, weightless. They've been dating for a year now, but Jeongin still has goosebumps from any touch like the first time. Now his knees would buckle and he would have fallen on the grass if he hadn't already been lying down. Chan is really like a cloud — he envelops, soothes, cares, you dissolve and melt in his arms...

“Cloudberry,” he says in English, pulling back and looking at the younger’s eyes.

“What is it?” Jeongin flaps his eyelashes in confusion.

Chan is from Australia and sometimes he inserts some English words into conversation. Or even a whole phrase. And to be honest, Jeongin loves to talk like that because no one else does it. Bang Chan is the only one in the world and he belongs to him.

“Cloudberry. If my hair is the color of a cloud, then yours have the color of a cloudberry,” the elder guy passes the boy's pale pink bangs through the fingers.

“Isn't it orange?” Iyenie mumbles lazily. He is so pleased with Bang Chan's action that he blinks, fidgets with pleasure and wants to purr.

“Okay, is it orange-… pink? I don't remember, actually, but anyway you remind me of a cloudberry.”

“And why literally a berry and a cloud?”

“I don’t know,” Bang Chan shrugs, leaving boyfriend’s bangs alone and now stroking Jeongin behind his ear. “Maybe because it looks like a tiny cumulus cloud?”

“A strange comparison...”

Iyenie closes his eyes and reaches for another kiss, not really trying to remember all this nonsense that they just said. Chan reacts and kisses him more sensually and deeply this time. The younger clasps his face with his palms and slides with thin fingers like snakes along his cheeks to the back of his head through his white-bleached hair. Chan barely audible sighs and Jeongin can feel him smiling through the kiss. From surging emotions, the younger feels as if he is about to take off. And he smiles himself, and at this time the thought rushes through his head — after all, it IS possible to ride on a cloud. Or even better! Sharing moments with Chan makes him feel soaring every time. That is why there is no point in dreaming of a ride on a cloud, if thanks to a dear person you become a cloud yourself.


End file.
